Shardfall
Shardfall was an event in Tolas' recent history where a large crystal shard appeared in the sky, becoming visible to the naked eye as it drew closer. It was discovered by various empires at the time that the crystal was on a direct course for the planet. Its collision with Tolas was an epoch event for both the Astral and Common Calendar, it is marked by the letters SF in the latter. Discovery The first recorded discovery of the object that became known as the Shard, was by astronomers in Telinor in the college of ''Orn tel Imen's ''observatory. After a time the dragons of the world were able to see it unaided in the night's sky and the astronomer's of the Orjeri Union saw it as well. As it drew closer it could be seen by most unaided at night, and eventually it was visible during the day as well. Response The college of Telinor as the first to see the Shard and predict its potentially devastating effect it could have on the planet, calculated that the crystal would break apart as it approached after various scrying efforts gave rough estimations of the strength of the crystal. The college also predicted that it it would land in the sea to the west of Etan causing massive ecological damage. Using the Rod of Clear Skies, the college's council repositioned the Silver Veil to block the Shard, however the Shard seemed able to avoid the Silver Veil and continued towards Tolas at a different angle with part of it breaking off and scattering across the the Silver Veil. In Etan there was much panic after it became visible in the daylight, with many seeing it as the end of life on the world, many doomsday cults sprang up around the continent. In Vhir there was little concern. The dragons of Okarthel believed that they themselves would weather the Shard and then rule over what was left if worst came to worst. The Zelfolk saw this as all part of their creation myth and that the world itself would outrun the Shard. In Farthrone there was a similar reaction to Etan, except in the Orjeri Union that ruled the north where the rulers kept a tight grip on its population's fears, which lead to the exile of the Church of the Three. Landing The Shard landed in what is currently known as the Amaran Sea, it caused tidal waves and contributed heavily to the decline of the Tsi Gao, who fled the region before the Shard's arrival. Likewise, many of the coastal cities were destroyed or ruined, though much of inland Ruhx was spared, quickly becoming a haven for refugees. The Shard cracked the ancient prison of Xhahon-Dor, the Primordial of Water, who once again began to spread his influence in the region. The waters in the area were stained with a purple tinge and after a few years locals began to report crystal spires rising out of the sea and men walking around them made of the same material as the spires. Following the destruction of the Shard the fragments that were recovered became greatly prized, they became known as Blood Crystals due to their ability to consume blood. Category:Events Category:Farthrone Category:Shardmind Category:Epoch